custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thefirstmakuta
Welcome to the CBW Thefirstmakuta! Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 13:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Calm down, that's just Chalk33's signature. Also be sure to add four (~~~~) at the end of a comment on a talk page so people know who left the message. Welcome to the CBW by the way. -- 15:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Vorred is correct that is just my signiature. I'm thinking of changing it though.... Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 16:57, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I've read over both of them. You might want to add more to each chapter. The way you wrote them seems more like something you would find on a character's page. You also should look at this page so you can get your pages properly laid out and get rid of that wikification template. Keep in mind that I'm only criticizing to help ;) Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 02:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know I cleaned up your stories a little. And I have one more piece of advice: your story would look better if you put it all on one page instead of multiple pages. A bonus of one page is it won't get deleted for being too short. Good luck in future writing! :D Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 13:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) In the top right corner of your screen is your username. Just scroll over that and click on My preferences. You'll find it there. Once again good luck with your story! Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 17:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ;) Chalk33 signing off! 17:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Once you get a couple of pages made you can add multiple links to your signiature like mine. (Technically you could now but you wouldn't have much to link to). Chalk33 signing off! 17:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) It's ok you're not bothering me. If you'd like I can put your character pages up with the proper layout and templates and you can fill it in. Chalk33 signing off! 17:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll get on it right after I'm done with my Alternate Universe page. (It won't be long I've already started it) Chalk33 signing off! 17:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If you want to. Can you give me a list of characters you want me to make pages for? Chalk33 signing off! 18:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I can see it and it looks cool ;). Maketa's page is up and ready to have the blanks filled in. Chalk33 signing off! 18:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Let me know if you need anything else. Chalk33 signing off! 18:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Done. Just don't remove the infobox. Chalk33 signing off! 18:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature I see that he told you how to do the basic sig, but you can also change the font and color if you like. There are even other things you can do: I have an image for example that has a link to my User Page when you click on it. If you like to have one of those, just ask! I can tell you the code. -- 20:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You can't add caption to a picture if it's in an infobox. Chalk33 signing off! 21:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Are you asking me how or are you asking me to do it? I'll go ahead and do it but you cand do it but scrolling over the template and clicking edit. Chalk33 signing off! 21:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If you're editing in visual mode it looks like a green puzzle piece. Chalk33 signing off! 22:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well since it's a stub you need to make it longer. Then I think you need to tell an admin. If you don't know of any admins I can name one: Chicken Bond. Chalk33 signing off! 22:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Like I said: you need to inform an admin. I won't be able to help for a little while because I'm going to go eat. Chalk33 signing off! 22:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Stub Pages When Chalk said "you need to inform an admin", he meant "you need an admin's permission", not "you can just tell an admin and remove it before you can get a reply". Chicken Bond isn't here at the moment and won't be for the rest of the weekend, and he had nothing to do with your page being marked as a stub, so I'll explain to you why your page has been marked as a stub and how you can fix it. For your page to qualify as a regular, non-stub page, it needs to have a sufficient amount of content. Contrary to your claims on Chicken Bond's and Chalk's talk pages, 3 sentences and a template do not qualify as "lots of content", regardless of how much content your other pages have in comparison (you pointed out that your page, Kraahkan, has less content - all that means is that that page is a stub too). If you want to see a decent, non-stub page, I'd advise you take a look at any of Chicken Bond's character pages - they all have sufficient amounts of content and proper grammar. If you want an example, see Corzakx, which is a moderately-sized page. If you want to really get a good idea of whether your page is going to be considered a stub or not, look at the page's archives, which tells you how long the page is. For example, this link directs you to Maketa's page history. The top edit has a number to the side of it - currently, it's 920 bytes, which means that there are 920 letters and/or numbers currently on that page, including templates. 920 bytes will not cut it. I'd say your page should be about 2,000 bytes before it qualifies as a non-stub page. Until then, the stub tag will remain on the Maketa and Kraahkan pages, and if they do not reach 2,000 bytes or more by next month, they will be deleted. Editing does not take a lot of effort. Write up a few paragraphs for the character's history and powers, that'll do. But 3 sentences? That's hardly any content and that won't cut it for a page. And, please, ask an admin (and get their permission) before you remove a stub tag. Also, Chalk informed you earlier of the Manual of Style and Layout Guide, and as far as I can tell, you still aren't adhering to them. Please, on a mainspace page, use proper grammar. Standard capitalization for the first letter of the first word of a sentence, capitalizing titles and names of certain things, and periods at the end of sentences. It's not difficult. Shadowmaster 23:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) As of now, Kraahkan is 880 bytes, and Maketa is 1,255. Shadowmaster 00:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Maketa is now 2,178 bytes, so it's no longer a stub. It still needs grammar fixes, though, and I'd recommend adding more onto it. Shadowmaster 00:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Not bad. The story looks pretty good to. Keep up the good work. Chalk33 signing off! 01:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No but I will play around with it. I don't have much else to do right now other than watch TV. Chalk33 signing off! 01:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I figured out the picture. First you need to check the box that say you want to use wikitext in your signiature. Here's my signiature: Chalk33 signing off! Chalk33 signing off! 01:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Have fun with your newfound ability to use images in signiatures to take over the world :D. 01:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I made that in my paint program so thats actually an image. Similar to Vorred's signiature. 01:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I just uploaded it as an image. If you'd like I can make one for you to ;). 02:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok 02:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you want it to say and what text style? Talk 02:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Here it is: copy and paste this in: Talk 02:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I forgot to tell you if you want the image to link somwhere do this: Talk 02:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No prob ;) Like I've said before I'm happy to help and let me know if you need anything else. Talk 02:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know this page should have been done as a blog post and you might get a message from an admin stating the same thing. You can't access his Biography because the show button is stuck inside his infobox. Under his picture on the right. Talk 01:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You can't. It sucks but you can't fix it. Talk 16:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Done ;) Talk 16:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I got permission from Shadowmaster to remove it. Talk 19:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) While you're doing that I'll be making a card game! Good luck! Talk 23:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually I do need a little help: I've got all the elements worked out except one. It needs to be beaten by Earth and it must also beat air. Any ideas or suggestions? Talk 23:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Clouds would be part of the sky and air moves them. The sun is basically a big ball of fire which I already have. Any more ideas? Talk 23:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) If it's in the earth wouldn't it be an aspect of Earth? I might use that as an attack move of Earth. Do you think you can explain how lighting can beat air? I was gonna use it but I need to figure how it beats air first. Talk 23:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not really made with air more like in air. It's made up of the same stuff as electricity. Think of Earth as a wall which Lightning can't get through. Keep going because you are helping. ;) Talk 23:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like you're onto something.... explain it further so I can see if it fits. Talk 00:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC)